1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle charging apparatus mounted on a vehicle for charging an on-vehicle battery from an external power supply by way of a charging plug connected to the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
This type of conventional vehicle charging apparatus has been available (see WO2010/150360, for example).
This conventional type of vehicle charging apparatus is configured to determine the rated current of a charging facility on the vehicle side based on a voltage value of a pilot signal (i.e. a Control Pilot Line Transmission (CPLT) signal), but does not involve communication between the charging facility and the vehicle during charging.